Please
by Anneliza
Summary: Just a short fic about Ienzo and Even.


"Ienzo? Ienzo?" Even called as he walked. "Where did he get off to this time? He knows he's not supposed to leave the castle. At least not alone."

A blonde kid was destroying all the Unversed.

"Ienzo, where are you? Answer me."

He knew that he wasn't being encouraging, but he didn't like worrying and he was used to people doing as he said.

Ienzo walked out of the shadows and towards the blonde kid.

Even breathed a sigh of relief and approached him.

"Ah, there you are. Didn't I warn you not to run off?" he scolded.

Ienzo didn't say anything so he turned to the blonde and explained his background before walking away with him.

Even sat Ienzo down on one of the many stools scattered around the labs and bent down to peer into his face.

"Are you okay?"

Ienzo nodded.

Even straightened and narrowed his eyes while crossing his arms over his chest.

"What have I told you about wandering away?"

Ienzo didn't say anything and he sighed.

"Just please be more careful. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Ienzo nodded again and hopped off the stool.

Even smiled when the boy's sleeves unballed to cover his hands.

He kneeled down and helped him roll them back up.

Ienzo bowed his head in thanks and let Even lead him back to his rooms.

"Please take better care of yourself," he said as walked in the room. He was in a large sitting room that had a bedroom and bathroom connected to it. Ienzo's rooms were one of the grandest because Ansem doted on him so much. "I don't want my best apprentice to get injured."

'I know Even,' he thought. 'I know you worry about me and I'm sorry, but I want to know what's outside the castle.'

"Do you want me to help you get ready for bed?"

Ienzo nodded.

Even walked into his bedroom and over to his dresser to pull out some night clothes for Ienzo.

He put them on the bed and helped Ienzo change.

'You're still so little and we're forcing you to be an adult. You act like one already, but I wish you would act more like a child. That's why I'm glad you cling to us like we're your parents and let us take care of you.'

"Now go brush your teeth," he commanded. "And make sure you don't miss a spot!"

Ienzo walked obediently into the attached bathroom and Even heard water running.

Exactly two and a half minutes later, the water turned off and Ienzo walked back into the bedroom.

"Very good Ienzo. Is there anything else you want?"

Ienzo shook his head.

"Do you need a hand into bed?"

Ienzo nodded.

He was too short to climb onto the bed by himself so Even always helped him in.

Even asked everyday though because it was a secret way of checking his height.

He pulled the sheets back and walked up to Ienzo, holding out his hand.

Ienzo took it and Even helped him onto the bed.

He crawled under the covers and Even drew them up around him.

"There," he said as he finished tucking him in. "Now go to bed."

Ienzo nodded and closed his eyes, instantly falling asleep.

Even sighed and headed back to the labs to keep working.

The silver-haired boy suddenly crossed his mind.

'Ienzo is going to be the death of me,' he thought as he rubbed his eyes wearily. 'I can't go a day without worrying about him.'

He worked until late at night where he fell asleep.

After he started snoring lightly, Ienzo walked in and put a blanket around his shoulders before going back to bed.

The next week passed uneventfully with the apprentices working hard on their secret experiment.

Even looked at the clock and was amazed that it was already past midnight.

He yawned and stood up.

A few hours in his own bed would do him some good.

As he passed a small side corridor, he heard a small whimper.

Curious, he turned and walked down the corridor.

He felt his heart leap into his throat when he saw what had whimpered.

A small group of Heartless surrounded a motionless figure on the ground.

They were mercilessly clawing at the figure and effortlessly tearing away skin.

"IENZO!" he yelled in terror.

He fought the Heartless of the boy and picked him up gently.

Ienzo's eyes were tightly shut and he was breathing heavily.

"Don't die Ienzo," Even whispered fearfully. "Please don't die."

He cradled the weak body to his chest and ran back to the labs.

He stripped Ienzo to his underclothes to examine at his wounds.

When he saw Ienzo under the light he felt sick.

The Heartless had attacked him so viciously and deeply that he could see down to the bone in some areas.

'At least it's not going all the way through,' he commented in his head.

He grabbed a nearby beaker and inspected it.

'I don't know if this is going to work, but I have to try.'

He unstopped the bottle and held his breath as he poured a tiny amount over one of Ienzo's shallower wounds.

The skin began repairing itself and he felt relieved.

He poured some more over a deeper wound and watched it closely.

"It works," he breathed.

He poured the liquid over all of Ienzo's numerous wounds and watched intently.

As a last procedure, he poured some liquid down Ienzo's throat and made him swallow it.

He waited nervously before Ienzo finally opened his eyes and tried to sit up.

Even put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

"Don't," he said simply. "You might hurt yourself further."

Ienzo nodded.

"How do you feel?"

"Good."

"So I know I haven't inflicted any internal damage then. Unless it's going to-"

He spun around to face Ienzo.

"You said something!" he said surprise. "I didn't even know you were able to!"

"Why would I be unable to speak?" Ienzo asked.

"I don't know! You could have been a mute!"

"I just don't like to talk very often."

Even didn't say anything for a while.

"But you feel better?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes. Thank you." He paused. "Can I call you Dad?"

Even was taken about.

"R-Really?"

Ienzo nodded.

"You take care of me like a dad so I only think it fits."

Ienzo waited with anxiety in his eyes.

"Of course. Now just let me get you back to bed so you can heal."

Ienzo nodded a final time.

Even picked him up with an arm under his legs and his other arm supporting his back gingerly.

Ienzo wrapped his arms around Even's neck like the little kid he was and let Even carry him back.

"Why were you out of bed at this time?"

"What?" Ienzo asked sleepily. "Oh."

He looked down.

"I've been sneaking out every night to make sure you were getting sleep. I've also been giving you blankets to keep you warm."

'So that's who has been doing that,' Even thought. 'That's one mystery solved.'

Even opened the door with his elbow and walked in.

He gently laid Ienzo on the bed and tucked him in.

"Now get some sleep. That potion's going to take some time to heal you completely."

He started to walk to the door but Ienzo's soft voice stopped him.

"Please stay here."

"Why?"

Ienzo pulled the sheets over his nose to hide his face.

"I'm scared they'll come back," he whispered.

Even laughed quietly.

"Such a child," he said before walking back over to the large bed with the small boy in it. "I will stay."

He pulled a large chair up to the side of the bed and sat down in it.

"I'll be right here. Don't worry."

Ienzo stared at him for a long time.

"Okay."

He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

"Sleep well Ienzo."

* * *

><p>AN: Even just created the Mega-Potion! Whoo!<p>

Anyway. I was working on...something, I forget what, when I thought of Ienzo and his cuteness. I wanted to write a fanfic about Even and Ienzo's relationship and have Even save Ienzo's life. I finally saw the clip where Ven saves Ienzo's life and made that the start.

For some reason, no matter how much I watch it, Even's voice still creeps me out. That's weird because Vexen's voice doesn't bother me and it's the same person! ? I think it has to do with the way he says 'child'. That's just creepy so I didn't add it.

Anyway. See ya later! ^_^


End file.
